I didn't want to make you cry
by PurebloodWolfYokai
Summary: What if Tomoe confessed his feeligs for Nanami? A fluffy one-shot between our favorite couple ever 3 TomoeXNanami


Hello Kamisama fans! This is my first attempt to write a KH fic, and feel free to be judgy about it :D Oh yeah, I'm sorry if it's a bit short, I don't have a lot of experience in writing this stuff ^.^'

Anyway, here's a couple of things you should know (and do) before you read this fic:

I've read the entire manga in English (87 chapters – can't wait for more 3)

You should read it too – it's a lot better than the anime

In the entire series, Tomoe hides his feelings for Nanami, but we're free to do whatever we like in fanfiction, right? So, let's pretend that Tomoe wants to confess his feelings for a certain land deity

Flames, reviews and PMs are always welcome!

This is my first one-shot, tell me if you're up for more XD Without further ado, I present to you a fluffy TomoeXNanami fi 3

Nanami POV

I felt like it'd been ages.

Ages since I confessed everything to Tomoe. How I felt. What I wanted. And now... that might've been the worst mistake I've ever made. He's more distant from me than ever – I can berely stand it. It's sad to know that it only happened two days ago.

Not even Mizuki could cheer me up - I stopped eating, stopped sleeping and stopped talking. It's like all those things don't even exsist. All that remains is _him._ But why in the world would he ever choose me over a beautiful girl from his dear red light district? Why would he choose a clumsy, a good-in-nothing girl that can only complain and wait to be saved all day?

The answer is simple: he wouldn't.

Everything that I've been through with him... all the times he'd made me angry... all the times he made fun of me... are now long gone. And I can never even think about re-living them again. Because now, he's distancing himself away from me.

He's become more reserved and more quiet than I'd ever seen him before. And it's all my fault.

Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut? Why did I have to say it outloud?

I felt both the anger and pitty overwhelming me as I lay down onto my bed and pressed my face against the fluffy cushions to muffle my groans. I wanted to scream and pull out my own hair, but I had no more strenght to do so. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. I couldn't let it go.

Maybe I would be able to, if _he_ didn't open the door and slipped inside my room.

I looked at him, my eyes red with all the tears I cried, and wanted the earth to swallow me from embarassment. I never wanted him to see me cry. I slowly raised my abdomen and sat down on my bed, only to find out that he was no longer standing by the door. Instead, he was on my bed, holding out his hand for mine.

He gently wiped off a stray tear from my face with his long, gracious fingers and started slowly stroking my hair with his free hand. I felt my cheeks burn as blood rushed into them, making their outsides red.

Tomoe moved a bit closer to me and gently hugged me, holding my upper body part curled up on his chest as if I was a fragile thing that could be broken with a single touch.

Maybe I was.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, clearly not planning to let go. We were sitting like that, chest to chest, heart to heart. I felt his even heartbeats over mine and noticed how my heart is racing up with every single beat. I couldn't understand what's with the sudden change? Why is he acting like this?

„Nanami...", he whispered gently into my ear. „please...don't cry because of me.", he said and slowly raised my chin so I could look him in the eyes. „Don't be sad.", he said as he carresed my cheek. His cold fingers brushed against my hot cheeks and he whiped another tear away. I couldn't say anything. I wanted to tell him so much – but I couldn't find my words.

When I lowered my gaze, he pulled me even closer and ligthly kissed my hair, which made me look up to him, tears forming in my eyes, but I refused to let them out.

„Tomoe, I-"

„Shh, don't.", he said as he put a finger over my lips. „It's my time to speak.", he said with a heart-warming smile that made my wounded heart race faster.

„I never wanted to hurt you, Nanami. I'm your familiar – you own me.", he cut me off with his hand when I wanted to protest to his choice of words. „And yet I have. I can't tell you how sorry I am for that.", he said with sadness rounding up in his eyes. „I want to make it better.", he finished his speech with that and before I could even take a moment to wonder how was he going to do that, he placed his lips over mine.

My mind and my heart were battling in that moment – my mind screamed to me that he was doing this to seal the contract with me, but my heart believed that he actually _loved_ me. I decided to follow my heart, so I returned the kiss.

Both of us closed our eyes and just enjoyed the moment together. He let out small, barely hearable moans as he gently opened my mouth with his lips and started kissing me deeper than he'd ever done before. He placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped mine around his neck. My heart was racing up by the time he broke up the kiss by slowly backing his head away.

He then looked at me with a new shine in his eyes as he played with tiny locks of my hair. "Is that better?", he asked with his famous smile, but that time it was different. On a normal occasion, it would sound sarcastic and ironic, but not today. This time, he sounded like he really meant it – like he _wanted_ me to love him.

I just smiled at him as I pulled myself back into his arms. He lay me down on the bed and we stayed curled against each other the entire night.


End file.
